


Keep Me Warm

by honeydewdrop



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Adult Sokka, Avatar, Big Cock, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Self-Insert, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeydewdrop/pseuds/honeydewdrop
Summary: When you arrive at the South Pole, you are greeted by Sokka, the handsome chief of the Southern Water Tribe. Can you keep your desire for him to yourself when he comforts you during a blizzard later that evening?
Relationships: Sokka (Avatar)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	Keep Me Warm

**Author's Note:**

> (i don't know about you but when i saw a flashback featuring adult sokka in legend of korra, i was smitten! this fan fic is a result of my crush on adult sokka. thank you so much for reading!)

You normally didn’t experience sea sickness but as the ship gets closer to the South Pole, the flips and turns your stomach get more intense. You’re not sure how you were going to face the members of the Southern Water Tribe. Would they accept you? Or hate you? 

Your father had been a soldier of the old tyrannical Fire Nation, hellbent on conquering the world. He had been part of the unit sent to the South Pole to take all the water benders. Your mother had been one of those water benders. 

Would the Southern Water Tribe members understand that your father and mother had fallen in love? Would they understand that your father had snuck your mother from Fire Nation captivity? Would they understand that he made an honest woman out of her by marrying her? Would they understand that her mother lived a happy life, even if it meant she had to hide her water bending abilities? 

Your stomach calms a little as you think of your mother. A beautiful woman who had loved you very much, even if she was a little disappointed you turned out to be a fire bender instead of a water bender. You remember why you’re making this journey. You want to connect with your Southern Water Tribe heritage. It was your mother’s dying wish that you do so.

When Fire Lord Ozai was defeated you had asked your mother why she didn’t return to the Southern Water Tribe and she explained her fear of being outcast for falling in love with one of the Fire Nation soldiers who slaughtered her own people. 

You shiver in the chill air. You‘re also unsure of how you are going to survive the freezing climate. You had never seen snow, let alone needed the large fluffy parka you had purchased before boarding the ship. You blow hot air into your hands, sparking a small fire to help warm yourself. 

“We should be docking in about 10 minutes,” a sailor announces to you and the other passengers gathered on the open deck of the ship. You decide now is the best time to make sure all of your values and belongings are gathered. You feel relief wash over you, realizing this task gives you something to do, something to take your mind off your nerves. 

The time went by faster than you anticipated. Your heart leaps to your throat when you feel the boat dock. The dread you felt is now replaced with an eagerness to get it over with. You unfold a piece of paper from your pocket and look at the name written on it for what feels like the hundredth time. “Katara.” Your mother had said she was best friends with Katara’s mother.

“My best friend died protecting her. I was devastated when I heard the news but she is now the greatest healer in the entire world! And she just happens to also be married to Avatar Aaang,” her mother had said, a flash of pride crossing her otherwise pained face. 

“Katara,” you whisper to yourself as you step off the boat onto the snow covered ground. You marvel at the sound of the snow crunching beneath your boots. You reach down and scoop snow into your hands, the iciness making your skin feel like it's burning. 

“You’re not from around here, are you?” you hear a teasing voice say. 

You look up and into the face of an incredibly handsome man. You stare in a stunned silence, marveling at his strong jawline, sharp cheekbones, and icy blue eyes. The ponytail with shaved sides indicates to you that he is a member of the Southern Water Tribe and not a visitor. 

“I’m gonna take that as a ‘no.’” he smirks and looks down at your hands. 

You follow his gaze to the now melted snow dripping between your fingers. 

“I’m looking for K-katara,” you say with a shiver, shaking the icy water from your hands. 

“What’s your name?” he asks.

You tell him your name, blushing. You curse yourself. Why are you blushing?

“Oh! Yes! She got your letter! She is so excited to meet you!” he turns and motions for you to follow. “Oh! I’m Sokka, by the way!” 

“You know Katara?” you ask, stumbling after him. 

“I better know who she is. I am the chief of this tribe,” he says puffing his chest with pride. “But I am also her older brother. She’s such a brat. She sent me here to get you because she’s busy with students right now,” Sokka said with air quotes before blowing a raspberry of annoyance. 

You look up at his face and see that even though he is annoyed, there is still a sense of love and pride in his face when he talks about Katara. You find yourself holding back a giggle that the chief of the Southern Water Tribe bends to the will of his sister. 

“You’re going to join us for dinner tonight, right?” he asks, leading you through the bustling village. 

“I-I don’t...know?”

“I am sure Katara will insist! We have such fond memories of your mother! We always wondered what happened to her after she was taken. It’s exciting to know she had a family!” 

You turn red, thankful the cold has already turned your cheeks pink. Would he still feel that way if he knew who your father was?

You suddenly hear a loud crash! You let out a cry and you feel your instincts take over as you spark a fire in your hands, ready to fight. 

You look around and see that the crash came from three children running into a cart selling sweets. There was no immediate danger. You let out a sigh of relief which is quickly replaced by dread when you notice everyone is staring at you. 

“Ah! A fire bender?!” Sokka says with a nervous chuckle. 

“I’m...I’m sorry,” you say, extinguishing your fire. 

“Hey! No need to apologize. I just wasn’t expecting to see fire. I am sorry you were startled,” he lays a hand on your shoulder and looks into your eyes. You blush for the third time that day. 

“Your cheeks are flushed!” he exclaimed. “Either you’re really cold or you have a crush on me,” he says with a wink. 

Your eyes widen in shock. Does he know you’re attracted to him? Or is he teasing?

“I am pretty cold,” you answer, thankful that fact is true so you don’t have to lie to him. 

“Well, let’s get you to Katara’s as quickly as possible so you can get warmed up!” he says, turning in a hurry. 

You walk beside him the rest of the way, listening to him chatter about the Southern Water Tribe. He seems unfazed by your fire bending incident. You smile to yourself. Sokka may be a grown man with the responsibility of the entire Southern Water Tribe on his shoulders, but he was still a little goofy and quite funny. You find it endearing and your attraction for him only grows. 

You finally reach a wooden structure covered in animal skins.

“Here’s Katara’s place! I’ll let you guys catch up and then we can meet for dinner later! But for now, chief duty calls! See ya later!” Sokka knocks on the door for you before taking his leave. 

An absolutely stunning woman answers the door with a large smile on her face. 

“Oh my goodness! I’m so excited to meet you!” she says, beaming. 

“Hello…” you stare at her, once again overwhelmed by beauty. Was the entire family this gorgeous? 

“You are just as beautiful as your mother!” Katara says before taking you gently by the arm and escorting you inside and into the warmth. 

You let out a happy and content sigh, relieved to be out of the cold. Katara leads you to a pallet of skins and fur and motions for you to sit. You oblige as your relief turns to anxiety knowing you are going to have to explain your life to Katara. 

“So,” Katara says, handing you a hot mug of tea. “Tell me all about yourself! And what happened to your mother? We really thought all the water benders besides myself had died.” 

You take in a few deep breaths and a sip of tea to calm your nerves. You begin to tell the story of your mother and father falling in love, the words coming easier than you thought they would. Katara listens, occasionally taking a sip of her own tea. 

“So why didn’t she ever come back after the hundred year war was over?” she asked. 

You explain that your mother was worried she would be outcast for her decisions. 

Tears appear in Katara’s eyes. “We would have accepted her and your father with open arms. Forgiveness is so important. I wish she had come back so I could see her one last time. She was my mother’s best friend.” 

What relief you felt at Katara’s acceptance is taken over by a desire to comfort her. You find yourself rising from your seat to sit next to Katara. You take her hand in your own.

“Thank you,” she says, wiping the tears from her cheeks. “You are so kind and I appreciate you being here. Thank you for sharing her story.” She offers you a smile. “Now tell me about yourself!” 

You spend hours talking to Katara. Sharing stories of growing up with your mother, learning about Southern Water Tribe culture, and Katara’s adventures with what she called “Team Avatar.” You didn’t realize how much time had gone by until you hear your stomach growl. 

“Oh my!” Katara giggles. “It is about time for dinner.” She stands. “Are you ready to go meet up with Sokka? We can have dinner at the Royal Palace.” 

Your heart flutters at the thought of seeing Sokka again. You catch yourself smoothing your hair, hoping you look decent. 

You follow Katara through the streets of the village, your heart pounding harder with each step closer to the Royal Palace that towers over the village. You are thankful for Katara’s cheerful chatter. 

When you arrive at the Royal Palace, Katara takes you to a small banquet hall where a large spread of food is already waiting for you. 

“Oh! Sokka already took care of making sure all the food was ready?” Surprise taking over Katara’s face. “He must like you,” she elbows you lightly as you turn bright red. 

“Little sister!” you hear Sokka exclaim as he enters the room. Your mouth drops open as you see Sokka without his bulky coat. His chest, shoulders, and arms have the graceful muscles of an agile warrior and find yourself wanting to run your fingers over them. 

“Like what you see?” Sokka says with a smirk and you realize your eyes have been lingering on him too long. You flush and turn away, avoiding eye contact. 

“Oh, don’t tease!” Katara huffs at him. 

“I-it’s fine!” you nervously exclaim. “I am very hungry though.” 

“Good!” Karara says. “We are having a traditional Southern Water Tribe meal. Did your mother ever make Southern Water Tribe food?” 

“Every once in a while. We couldn’t do it too often because ingredients were hard to come by.” 

“Well, hopefully this holds up to your mother’s cooking,” Sokka says. 

You dig in, amazed at the deliciousness of the food. It reminds you so much of your mother’s cooking and you feel comfort in this connection to her. 

Throughout dinner, Katara and Sokka chatter and bicker like siblings. You learn that Katara’s family is back on Air Temple Island outside Republic City and she is currently visiting to train new healers. You learn about Sokka’s time as the chairman for the United Republic Council. 

You find yourself feeling disappointed when dinner comes to an end. “Are you ready to retire for the evening?” Katara asks. “We have a guest house set aside for you. And don’t worry about your belongings back at my place. I sent for them during dinner.” 

“I appreciate that,” you realize you are quite tired and are ready to relax. 

Katara leads you back through the village to a housing structure similar to hers. “I am not far from here if you need anything.” Katara motions towards the direction of her home. 

“Thank you, Katara,” you say.

Katara takes you into a hug. “This has been a fantastic day. Thank you for coming.” 

Once inside, you use your fire bending to start a fire, hoping it warms up soon. You strip off your bulky parka and slip into the thick nightgown you purchased for the cold nights at the South Pole. Once warm, you quickly drift off to sleep, thinking of Sokka’s smirking blue eyes. 

\---

You are awoken by a howling sound and the cold. You spring out of bed and quickly realize it’s the wind. You peek outside the hut and see that snow is blowing furiously. A blizzard. Your heart stopped. You didn’t expect to be caught in a blizzard and you were already struggling with how cold it was in the South Pole. 

You return to your bed and re stoke the fire, wrapping yourself up in your parka. You shiver in cold and fear as the blizzard rages outside. You wonder how long this blizzard will last. 

You hear a knock at the door. Confused, you rush towards it. Who could be out in a blizzard? 

You open the door to see Sokka, hastily bundled in his coat. “May I come in?” he asks. 

You usher him inside. Once inside he begins to undo his coat and lowers the hood to reveal that his hair is no longer in the tight ponytail. His hair brushes his chin, softening his severe features. 

“I apologize if I have disturbed your sleep but when I heard the blizzard raging outside, I had to come check on you. I know you haven’t experienced one before.” 

“Thank you,” you say, truly thankful to not be alone. Your face flushes, realizing you are alone with Sokka. You avert your eyes from him as he shrugs off his coat, revealing those strong arms. 

“You’re shivering!” he exclaims, rushing to your side. 

“I am a little cold,” you admit. 

“Here,” he adds wood to your fire and motions towards your bed. “Let’s get you nice and warm.” 

You sit on your bed and Sokka takes the skins and begins to wrap them around your shoulders. You can smell the faint hint of something fresh and clean. You realize you are close enough to him to smell his soap. Your heart flutters. 

“There,” he says as he finishes wrapping a skin around you. “How do you feel now?” His eyes lock onto yours, he is so close you can see flecks of gray in his eyes. 

“Better,” your heart skips a beat. 

“Do you...want me to leave?” he asks, his voice lowering.

“No…” you admit, barely above a whisper. The last thing you want is for Sokka to leave. 

“I was hoping you would say that,” he whispers, leaning in even closer. You can feel his breath tickling your lashes. 

Without thinking, almost as if on instinct, you close your eyes and lean into him, your mouth meeting his. He returns your kiss and you marvel at how soft and warm his mouth feels. You part your lips and open yourself to him which he eagerly takes. His tongue finds yours and you wrap your arms around him, pulling him in for a deeper kiss. 

“I knew you were into me,” he mumbles against your lips. You giggle and give his bottom lip a playful, yet gentle nip. 

“But I have honestly been thinking about doing this since the moment I met you,” he admits. 

“Well, don’t stop there. Kiss me again,” you demand with a smirk. 

You feel him smile and he obliges, kissing you deeply and passionately, a contrast to the previous tender kiss. With your arms still around him, you lay back onto the bed, pulling him on top of you. 

He begins to kiss your throat, occasionally nipping at your tender flesh, sending shivers down your spine. 

“Are you still cold?” 

“Maybe I need a little more warming up,” you tease, hoping for more. 

With this one of Sokka’s hands tangles itself in your hair and the other begins to roam your body, feeling your arms, your waist, the tops of your thighs, before finally settling your breast. His thumb works your nipple through the cloth of your nightgown. You let out a soft moan and arch your back into his hand, aching for more.

“Oh! What a pretty noise you just made,” he chuckles. “Let’s see what happens when I do this…” he says while deftly pulling up the hem of your nightgown to give his hand access to your bare breast. 

The roughness of his calloused hands creates a delicious friction on the supple flesh of your breast and you cry out in pleasure as his thumb swipes over your nipple. He dips his head and his mouth finds your breast, his tongue expertly swirling around your nipple. 

“S-sokka!” you exclaim, feeling a warmth bloom between your legs as he works your nipple. He removes his tongue from your nipple and begins to kiss across your chest before finding your other breast and working it the same way. 

“Let’s see what other noises I can get out of you,” he smirks up at you before sliding a hand down your stomach to find your undergarments.

“Already wet?” Sokka says, grazing his fingers over your pussy through your already damp undergarments. 

You let out a whimper of desire in response. 

“Feeling warm yet?” he asks, playing with the band of your undergarments. 

“I could be warmer.” 

He chuckles as he pulls down your undergarments, the action achingly slow. 

“Let’s get this off you as well,” he says, tugging on your nightgown. “I have been wondering what you look like under that parka all day.”

Once your nightgown is off, Sokka takes his time letting his gaze wander over your body. You find yourself blushing again, nervous he may not like what he sees. 

“You’re beautiful,” he says before bringing his fingers to his mouth. He wets them and leans in to kiss you passionately, coaxing your tongue with his. 

As he kisses you, his fingers find your pussy. He quickly finds your clit and expertly swirls his wet fingers over it. You let out a loud moan. 

“Does it feel good?” he asks.

“Y-yes!” you gasp. 

“Tell me,” he demands. 

“It feels good...Sokka!” you huff. 

“I like to hear you moan my name.”

“Sokka!” you moan for him as he slips two fingers inside your wet pussy, his thumb still working your clit. 

“That’s what I like to hear,” he says with a hint of pride in his voice. 

“Sokka! I’m going to...c-cum!” you say as your ecstasy mounts. 

“Not yet,” he says, switching the way he rubs your clit. You shiver with pleasure. “Relax and enjoy yourself.” 

He leans in to kiss your throat, trailing kisses up to your ear. He teasingly licks your ear lobe before giving it a nip. He switches pressure and rhythm again. 

“You’re so wet,” he mumbles into your ear. “I want to taste you.” 

He begins trailing kisses down your body, making sure to graze your nipples with his tongue. While still working your clit, he begins to kiss your inner thigh. 

“Are you ready to cum for me?” he asks from between your thighs. 

“Yes!” 

With fingers still inside you, Sokka removes his thumb and begins to skillfully swirl his tongue over your clit. 

“Oh! Sokka!” you cry out. 

Sokka creates a rhythm, pumping his fingers in and out of your wet pussy while licking your clit. 

“Mmmm,” he moans, causing a rumbling against your clit. 

Your hands find his hair and you note how soft it feels between your fingers. You grip his hair as your orgasm approaches. 

“I’m gonna...cum!” 

You cry out his name as your orgasm rocks you, your body quaking in ecstasy. As your orgasm begins to wind down, Sokka gently sucks your clit, drawing out your orgasm. 

Your entire body tingles and you barely notice that Sokka is now kissing your inner thighs. 

“Delightful,” he says between kisses. “I like to hear you cum. I kinda want to hear it again.” A sly smile crosses his face. 

“Only if I get to hear you cum as well,” you retort. 

“Deal!” he says, rising from between your thighs. He leans in to kiss you but you hold a finger to his lips. 

“Why am I the only one naked?” you ask. 

“Good point. Let me fix that,” he says as he begins to take off his clothes. 

Your jaw drops when he removes his shirt, showcasing a hard, lean abdomen and chest. You run your fingers over his body, lingering on his battle scars. 

His quivers when your fingers graze his cock. You gasp at its size. You feel yourself getting wet again as you grasp his large girth and length in your hand.

Your thumb swirls over the tip, spreading his precum. You use it to help glide your hand up and down his length. 

He moans your name. “I want you,” he says huskily. 

“Take me.” 

Sokka lets out a groan as he parts your thighs and deftly yet slowly glides his throbbing cock into your wet pussy.

You gasp as you take his cock in you, the sharp yet delicious pain subsiding to pleasure as he fills you. He’s so big and you feel so tight. 

“Oh my god,” he moans. “You feel so good.” 

He slowly pumps in and out of you. You feel every inch of him over and over again.

“Sokka!” you moan. 

When cry out his name, he thrusts himself deeper and harder into you, your skin rubbing against the soft animal fur beneath you. 

“Fuck me,” you cry out, aching for more. Sokka grabs one of your legs, placing it on his shoulder, giving him purchase to plunge even deeper into you. He picks up the pace, each thrust pleasurably grinding against your clit. You grasp the furs beneath you in pleasure. 

“Yes!” you moan. “Yes! Don’t stop!” 

He moans your name. “You’re so hot. God, I love fucking you.” 

“Sokka! You’re gonna make me...cum!” 

“Yes!” he grunts. “Cum for me, darling.” 

Your ecstasy reaches its crescendo and your orgasm washes over you, making you dizzy with pleasure. You cry out his name. You can’t even hear the wind howling outside anymore. Sokka’s smirk is replaced by raptured delectation as he reaches orgasm, the twitching of his cock heightening the sensation of your own orgasm.

Both your bodies relax, spent from pleasure and exertion. Sokka lays down next to you and begins to cover your face in soft, tender kisses. 

“How are you feeling?” he asks. 

“Fantastic,” you sigh dreamily. 

He chuckles satisfyingly between kisses.

The wind picks up, shrieking outside. 

“You aren’t going to go out into that blizzard are you?” you ask, hoping he decides to stay with you. 

“Not unless you want me to leave.” 

“No,” you whisper, giving him a kiss. 

“Good,” he says as he drapes his arm over you and nuzzles his face into your hair. “Because it’s your turn to keep me warm.”


End file.
